Studies related to multitasking have shown that people typically process one task less efficiently when coupled with other tasks (see, e.g., “Cognitive Control in Media Multitaskers” by Ophir and Wagner, Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences of the United States of America, 2009). Ophir and Wagner found that media related multitasking was distinct from normal multitasking and caused users switching between activities to perform worse than during normal multitasking. Terms such as cognitive distraction, distracted driving, distracted walking, visual distraction, and manual distraction describe the ways in which people lose focus or the ability to provide a timely response to a situation to which they would otherwise be able to respond, due to an additional task.
Conversely, studies have shown that movement can stimulate the functionality of the brain, (see, e.g., “Exercise and the brain: something to chew on” by Van Praag, National Institute of Health, Trends in Neuroscience, 2009). Van Praag finds that optimal maintenance and brain health may depend on exercise and intake of natural products. Furthermore feedback and assistance while multitasking can be used to stimulate better coordination of movement and any additional tasks. The benefits of movement related to coordination, exercise, and physiotherapy are numerous, including stimulated muscle memory and reflexes due to repetitive movements involving hand-eye coordination, improved health due to weight loss or lowered blood pressure, increased longevity, restoration of function and movement, and the treatment, healing, and prevention of injuries or disabilities. Studies show that increasing numbers of people are living sedentary lifestyles (See e.g. “Amount of Time Spent in Sedentary Behaviors in the United States, 2003-2004” by Charles E. Matthews et. al., American Journal of Epidemiology, 2008). In his study, Matthews found evidence that most Americans, both male and female over the ages of 6-11 now spend over 50% of their time in sedentary behaviors. This is at least partially related to the drawbacks of the information age, in which many people learn, create or conduct business, or are entertained all from a stationary position while observing monitors on their televisions and computers.
While inventions exist that allow movement while creating such as the laptop computer, movement while reading or learning such as tablet processors, or movement while being entertained such as virtual reality headsets like the Vuzix wrap 230 eyewear product, none of these devices are designed specifically for use while moving, and none of them are designed to provide feedback to the user or assistance to the user specifically related to that movement. A method or apparatus specifically designed to allow the user to process information by learning, creating, or being entertained; while moving through coordination, exercise, or physiotherapy; and that aids the user by providing feedback or assistance related to that movement, processing, or any combination thereof; has the potential of being a boon to society.